


El heredero (Fictober 2019 - Día 21)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Los condes amaban a su hijo con locura y harían cualquier cosa por salvarlo, incluso pedir ayuda a Jeonghan, el hechicero al que todos temían.#Fictober2019: Día 21. SickOTP: Joshua x Jeonghan





	El heredero (Fictober 2019 - Día 21)

La gran mansión permanecía en completo silencio. Los criados habían terminado sus tareas y se habían marchado para darles privacidad a sus señores y los animales habían enmudecido como si supiesen lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar. Incluso habían callado la madera que solía crujir con cada paso y el viento que golpeaba las ventanas, respetando el dolor que debía sentir aquella familia que observaba en silencio a su hijo pequeño tendido en la cama. La fiebre había aumentado durante el día y el médico hacía todo lo posible por mejorar su estado, pero se veía incapaz de hacer nada. Había visto aquello más veces de las que le hubiese gustado, niños pequeños que sucumbían a la fiebre y se deterioraban poco a poco hasta su muerte.

La enfermedad había llegado de improviso. De la noche a la mañana, el joven conde había dejado de jugar en el exterior debido a una tos severa que acabó derivando en noches en vela y llamadas aterrorizadas al médico. El buen doctor hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero fue incapaz de evitar que las fuerzas le abandonasen y comenzase a pasar más tiempo en la cama de las que un niño debería. Había rezado cada noche para no tener que dar malas noticias, pero se veía incapaz de postergarlo más. Lo único que conseguirían con los tratamientos era hacerle sufrir hasta el último de sus días. Había llegado la hora de prepararse y aceptar la realidad: el heredero de los Blackthorn iba a morir.

El llanto desconsolado de unos padres que debían aceptar que su hijo no viviría acabó con el silencio que les rodeaba. Los médicos no podían hacer nada por su heredero y nadie más podía ayudarles. Era hora de despedirse de su pequeño, el único de sus descendientes al que habían amado y que consiguió que el amor surgiese de un matrimonio falso.

* * *

La pequeña cabaña en el bosque parecía inofensiva, un intruso en aquel bosque aterrador. Los árboles se habían formado a su alrededor como un muro inquebrantable, protegiendo al hombre que allí vivía. Los lobos aullaban y las ramas crujían sin descanso colaborando a que los osados aventureros quisiesen dar marcha atrás. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse, todo el mundo prefería ignorar aquel lugar y fingir que solo era una leyenda más. Sin embargo, aquellos lo suficientemente osados para creer en el hechicero y todas las historias que le rodeaban, aquellos que necesitaban su ayuda con tanta desesperación como para traspasar las diferentes barreras, lograban alcanzarle.

Esa noche, un hombre y una mujer encapuchados se adentraron en el bosque con la única compañía de su fiel caballo y la vela que iluminaba su camino. Alcanzaron la cabaña de madrugada y, a pesar de sentirse aterrorizados de todo lo que les rodeaba, no dudaron en llamar a la puerta. Esperaron pacientemente, necesitaban con urgencia su ayuda y no se marcharían de allí hasta conseguir una audiencia con el hombre que tenía a todo el pueblo aterrorizado.

— Adelante —Dijo una voz juvenil que provenía de su interior.

Apretando con fuerza sus manos entrelazadas, abrieron la vieja puerta de madera y se adentraron en su interior. La calidez del fuego les hizo entrar en calor con rapidez, sus mejillas recuperando el color que el frío del exterior les había arrebatado. Miraron a su alrededor asombrados al encontrarse con una sala acogedora y modesta. No había elementos extraños para pociones ni nada aterrador como habían esperado. Ni siquiera el dueño era como imaginaban. Se trataba de un hombre joven que preparaba una infusión que olía realmente bien y que los miraba con una sonrisa triste.

— Siento mucho lo que le está ocurriendo a su hijo —Les indicó las sillas con un leve gesto para que se sentasen y ellos obedecieron un poco aturdidos—. No os preocupéis, nadie ha filtrado la información. Sé todo lo que ocurre en la ciudad —Sirvió el contenido de la olla en una taza y volvió a mirarlos—. ¿Quieren un poco de té?

— No, gracias —Contestó el conde, irguiéndose para mostrar los años de educación que había recibido gracias a su título—. Estábamos aquí buscando…

— Mi ayuda —Termina el hechicero por él con un leve asentimiento—. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo. La magia no es un juego, siempre tiene un precio —Su mirada se posó en la repisa de la chimenea, contemplando ausente la figura de madera de un gato.

— Estamos dispuestos a pagar cualquier cosa —Dijo la mujer desesperada, las lágrimas volvían a descender descontroladas por sus ojos. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba recuperar a su hijo. Quería volver a verle reír y perseguir a su padre por el comedor para preguntarle todo por lo que sentía curiosidad. Si se recuperaba, si conseguían salvarle, haría lo que estuviese en su mano para hacerle feliz y ser una mejor madre para él—. Lo que sea. Por favor, necesitamos… Solo quiero que mi hijo esté bien —Se quebró con sus últimas palabras, abrazándose a su marido mientras sus sollozos salían descontrolados.

— Si le salvo, os verá morir, verá como desaparecen todos de su vida porque será inmortal —Anunció, agachándose frente a la pobre mujer y apoyando una mano en su pierna—. A veces, la eternidad es demasiado tiempo para estar solo ¿Estáis seguros de que vuestro hijo podrá pasar por eso? ¿De verdad pensáis que estará bien cuando descubra que está vivo, pero ha tenido que perder una parte de si mismo para ello?

El conde le observó con seriedad, convirtiéndose en el hombre de negocios que solía ser antes de que la enfermedad de su hijo llegase y le impidiese concentrarse en su trabajo. Sabía que había gato encerrado, la eternidad no era el único pago por su ayuda. Había algo más que el hechicero no quería contarles, algo que realmente les podría hacer dudar de recibir su ayuda.

— ¿Cuál es le verdadero precio, brujo? —Le acusó entrecerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con fuerza.

— La soledad. No podrá encontrar a nadie por el resto de su larga vida. Cuando vosotros os vayáis de este mundo, no quedará nadie para estar a su lado.

La condesa abrió los ojos y le apretó el brazo con fuerza a su marido. Se miraron durante unos instantes, más desconsolados que cuando habían venido. No podían hacerle eso a su hijo, no podían dejarle solo durante tanto tiempo. Podían ver lo que hacía la eternidad en alguien, tenían al hechicero ante ellos como prueba. Parecía un ser angelical, sonriendo con amabilidad y demostrando una dulzura que pocos sentían en aquella época. Sin embargo, tras todo aquello se ocultaba una profunda tristeza producto de la soledad.

— Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, algo más que…

— Lo hay —Admitió el mago evitando que continuase divagando. No quería aumentar el sufrimiento de los condes—. Pero no es seguro, pueden pasar años hasta que pase —Los condes le miraron, esperando que continuase y les diese la solución que tanto necesitaba. Se había jurado que no volvería ayudar a los humanos, pero no podía negarse ante tal desesperación. Por el amor de dios, era un niño ¿Cómo podía dejarle morir? — Puedo realizar otro conjuro, pero el pago será una vida de noches sin humanidad. Cuando el sol caiga, perderá su cuerpo y se convertirá en un árbol que irá creciendo conforme él lo haga. El día en que sus frutos maduren, quien sea digno de él y complemente su corazón, lo encontrará. Solo aquel capaz de comerse sus frutos será capaz de alejarle de la soledad, aunque nunca recuperará sus noches —Miró a la familia con tristeza, sabiendo que no era una solución sencilla—. Es lo único que puedo hacer. Como he dicho, la magia siempre tiene un precio.

— Hazlo —Dijo el conde tras ponerse de acuerdo con su esposa. Solo les bastó una mirada para saber lo que pensaban. Los años juntos le habían dado esa capacidad y desde que el amor había surgido entre ellos podían leerse con mayor facilidad. No importaba el tiempo que pasase, su hijo conseguiría dejar de estar solo y seguiría vivo—. Salva a nuestro pequeño, permítele vivir.

* * *

Jeonghan no había vuelto a ver a los condes desde el día en el que acudieron a él. Sabía, porque tenía oídos en todas partes, que el niño se había recuperado y había recuperado la alegría que le caracterizaba. Sus padres habían dejado de ser tan estrictos con él, dejándole libre de cualquier obligación que su herencia traía consigo. Después de haber estado a punto de perderlo, harían cualquier cosa por él y la cantidad de libros que aparecían en su biblioteca personal era una de las formas que tenían de demostrar su amor. Estaban educando a su hijo en todo lo que quería: astronomía, medicina, geografía y muchas más disciplinas de una larga lista. El joven heredero había sido desde siempre un niño curioso que adoraba aprender y gracias a la dedicación de los condes estaba logrando convertirse en alguien versado en lenguas, literaturas, arte y cualquier otro tema que se pueda imaginar.

Los mismos oídos que le mantenían informado del crecimiento del pequeño fueron los que anunciaron que celebrarían una fiesta por su decimoctavo cumpleaños. Habría comidas de todos los lugares inimaginables y traerían a los mejores músicos para que sus invitados pudiesen disfrutar de la celebración. A nadie pareció extrañarle que se celebrase por la mañana, se habían acostumbrado a las extravagancias de los Blackthorn.

Jeonghan esperaba que sucediese todo aquello, pero nunca había imaginado que le llegaría una invitación. Los condes querían verle en su hogar, celebrar con él que su hijo había logrado alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Debería haberse negado, haber continuado con su habitual anonimato, pero algo le empujó a ir. Temeroso de volver a relacionarse con los humanos, se vistió con sus mejores galas y se presentó en la gran mansión sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso por los nervios. Se escondió de los invitados, demasiado abrumado para socializar y observó el lugar con una copa de buen vino en la mano.

La primera vez que le vio, su corazón comenzó a latir frenético y sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina, incapaces de mantener su peso. Tuvo que apoyarse en una columna, incapaz de apartar la mirada del hombre apuesto y elegante que hablaba con un grupo de jóvenes. Su sonrisa deslumbrante era digna de un príncipe y el sonido de su risa era mejor que las melodías que creaban los violines que había traído la condesa. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento al escuchar su voz, tan suave y delicada como la mejor de las canciones.

Incapaz de acercarse, asustado por las emociones que su simple presencia generaba, se marchó de la fiesta con rapidez. Era la primera vez que sus sentimientos se descontrolaban de aquella forma y estaba aterrorizado de lo que podía significar ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había compartido su lecho con alguien más? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que había sentido deseo por alguien? Desde la noche en que se despidió de Seungcheol no había tocado a nadie más y la pérdida de su maestra supuso que se alejase de toda emoción. No estaba preparado para dejar salir su dolor, no estaba sufrir otra pérdida porque el joven conde estaba destinado a encontrarse con su otra mitad, con la única persona capaz de salvarle.

Mientras desaparecía y se ocultaba de miradas indiscretas, Jeonghan solo podía pensar en el sonido de su risa y en la paz que veía en sus ojos. La única mirada que le había dedicado el heredero había sido suficiente para no olvidarle jamás. Durante años, había soñado con él y con la forma en la que sonreía. Por eso, una noche, cuando no pudo permanecer alejado por más tiempo, regresó a la mansión donde lo había visto por primera y última vez. Traspasó las protecciones que había producido su magia, caminó por el jardín que comenzaba a deteriorarse y alcanzó el gran manzano que crecía en un apartado rincón de aquel lugar. Podía sentir el espíritu de los condes a su lado como si le instasen a coger la fruta, como si quisiesen que fuera él quien rompiese el hechizo que le condenaba a una eternidad solo.

Las horas pasaron y él seguía allí, de pie ante el árbol, incapaz de alzar la mano y arrancar una de las manzanas más bajas. «Hazlo», parecía susurrar el viento. «Libéralo», susurraban los búhos en la lejanía. «Libérate», le decían los lobos con sus aullidos. Todo a su alrededor, incluida su propia magia, seguía empujándole a hacerlo. Incapaz de controlarlo más, cogió el fruto del árbol y lo mordió, disfrutando de su sabor mientras el sol comenzaba a despertar de su sueño y los primeros rayos del alba cubrían el hogar de los Blackthorn.

— ¿Veis? No ha pasado nada —Le gritó a la nada por si los condes podían oírle—. No era yo el indicado —Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose derrotado y solo paró cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

La suave risa que escuchó tras él le hizo estremecerse y su cuerpo entero tembló como respuesta a las emociones que su tacto despertaba en él. Se giró despacio, sabiendo lo que encontraría.

— Yo creo que sí —Dijo el joven conde con la misma sonrisa que le había estado atormentando desde el primer día—. Sabía que eras tú desde el primer día que te vi.

— Es imposible, y-yo… —Cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia en su mejilla. Inconscientemente se apoyó en su tacto.

— Algunos lo llaman imposible, yo lo llamo amor a primera vista —Su risa era como un bálsamo, tranquilizando cada nervio de su cuerpo—. Eres demasiado escéptico para ser un hechicero. Creía que la magia te abriría los ojos para creer en todo —El heredero inclinó su cabeza y acercó su rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron muy cerca. Solo necesitaba un leve movimiento y descubriría a que sabía el hombre que le había estado persiguiendo en sueños—. No te preocupes, voy a demostrarte lo fácil que es creer —Susurró antes de besarle con delicadeza.

Con aquel primer beso, el hechizo que pesaba en el corazón del joven conde desapareció.

**Author's Note:**

> Que haya un prompt con la palabra "sick" y no escribir la historia de Joshua y Jeonghan sería una falta de respeto por mi parte. Reconozco que he tardado en caer en que era el momento de contar esa historia e iba a escribir sobre otra cosa, pero he recapacitado rápido.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Ya sabéis que podéis opinar lo que queráis, agradezco cualquier comentario y acepto las críticas respetuosas ~


End file.
